Peek-A-Bean
by GerakobitsPants
Summary: The teenage princess Ida from Dark Land decides to venture into Beanbean Kingdom to find her hopefully true love. She'll meet many of the funny people from Beanbean, but still many are concerned what she's looking for is the right thing.


_My destiny was neglected, I was just the princess on the red carpet._

_Was I finally the one to bring peace to our kingdoms? A was overjoyed and never let down again. But something was missing. My man._

_When I woke up one morning I realized the time had come, once and for all I would dig into the beanbean history, and find him._

_It happened a while ago when I've achieved all the mario & luigi series, and started getting into the plot and characters. The same time I started drawing Fawful, I drew him more and more, and I realized this person was just what I wanted._

_I had a boyfriend, his name was Iggy. It didn't last too long, it happened a bit into my Fawful rampage, just the early days when I haden't reavealed to everykoopa about my feelings for him. It was then my dad punched inbeetween Iggy and me and told us what he was fearing. I had been crowned the proctecter princess of darkland, Bowser's child, another sibling to the koopalings. Daddy told us from the first time he knew we had something together, he felt uneasy, we were siblings after all. And eventually he came and said that we can't stick, and one day we'll find our real soul mate. But that was not each other. I was miserable, but I got over it over time. But I knew I would become jealous if Iggy found a girl. It was then I found Fawful._

_I dreamt. I created comic's in masses and fantazised over how the two of us would eventually meet and he must be out there. It was then my little brother told me he died three years ago. I snapped and didn't talk to him for a week. During that week I studied him on the net, read online comic's about him and developed my own look of him. And also made up how we two met and become the best couple, a couple with lots of fury and chortles. Dad didn't act too strange about my confession for my loving of that face, I'm not even sure if he understood whatsoever. I kept my drawing but as the time passed It just turned miserable. I wanted a boy to knit his fingers between the emptyness between mine, not a brother, Fawful. I was anxious traveling and I couldn't stand working to find him. _

_Until that morning. I woke up and my head was clean as soap, I'm gonna accept the challenge, I'm gonna go out there, and do my best to find him! _

_I don't care if he've turned to be a dirty hobo, I would give him the change to love me back, and finally have the man of my life! I would build his life back up again, without Cackletta though, but let him live at the castle and I would love him! _

_But if he actually wouldn't accept me, I don't know what to do._

_Just wish me luck I guess._

Horns hooted aloud and the doors ceaked open. A big red carpet ran down the room and I walked down it, blushing red of the big celebration.

"Princess Ida Koopa of darkland, your highness!" A voice called out, and eyes where pointed towards me. In front of Queen Bean, her son Prince Peasley, and Lady Lima, I curtsied smiling.

"Welcome to the Beanbean kingdom!" Queen Bean grinned and shook my hand, I said hello to her with pleasure. "Thank you your highness, I'm glad you accepted me over!"

Queen Bean chuckled to herself, "Everyones welcome to our kingdom of laughter!" She posed with her ring-wearing chubby fingers.

"Well my dad _did_ cause some trouble here back in the days."

"Ten years ago, we're over it!"

"Now for my duty! I am here for a special reason, see?"

I didn't realize my Popple impression until I had all confused eyes on me, I giggled the quietest and grabbed my notebook from my bag I had scribbled down the whole prolouge of my mission and cleared my throat.

"You see, there's a certain Bean I have to find and you're not gonna like whom it is!" I had a old-school Fawful scribble in the book, the best ones, I had some earlier that didn't look alright where I practiced angles, and I shoved up the book infront of the Beanishes.

"I need to find Fawful Gerakobits. My whole family told me he's dead but I need to find out if he really is, and that is a fact!" I took back the book to myself.

"Why on earth would you want to find that beansprout!" Peasley muttered. "Peasley, respect." Lady Lima coughed.

"My dad broke my heart when he told me I couldn't keep my boyfriend. And the only person that I can see my future with is this beansprout."

"Why did he do that?" Queen Bean said with compassion.

"He was my brother to make a long story short." I sighed.

"Okay whatever! Do you know if Fawful's alive first of all?" I put my book back into the bag.

"Last time I saw him that jerk was for a year ago." Peasley flicked his hair over his shoulder.

"A year ago!" I was filled with hope, he was alive! "Was he alright?"

"I wouldn't say that, let's say he was kinda. Eh, forever alone."

"Would you please, please help me to find him!" I exclaimed.

Peasley looked sceptically at me, "We can look in the storage files if you want, right mum?" The prince went down to the red carpet towards me.

"Oh you, Peasley! Be careful with her!" She was on the point bursting into laughter again. Beanishes, I thought, experts in laughing and jokes.

I was pretty sure we had walked further down than the pipe systems.

"Bro were reaching the Beanstar at this point." I gasped. Peasley looked at me, "Do not fear young lady!" He laughed. I frowned jokingly.

"I'm Bowser's daughter yo, I'm not a puss, see?" I kinda lied there.

"Well if you seriously are wishing Fawful to be your boyfriend you are kinda crazy, no offence." He said. "Come on, bad guys rule."

We finally entered a room full of books. "So what's here?" I sniffed around, it smelled old books and tar, I kinda liked it though.

"Birth records, death records and …records" He said.

"You know when Fawful was born? I heard he's 22, I'm not sure."

My eyes dashed over the books, that got as old as into the 1800-century.

"You're correct. I don't do math, which book could it be." Peasley walked across the shelves. "Dude, wish my bro was here, let's see, then he was born … 1991, yes!" I clapped my hands together. "90's kid, didn't realize." I stared In the shelves.

"Got it!" Peasley shouted and pulled out an old book of the Beanbean birth record 1991. "You think he's in there?" I leaned forward.

"We just have to look!" He folded the pages open.

We looked back to the 'F' section, no Fawful to be seen when we realiced the book was on last-name alphabetical order. "Gotta get his last name then!" Peasley sighed.

"G." I said.

"G, Gera, Gerako, GerakoBITS... Not here." Peasley followed that with a grin when he saw my surpriced face. "Who could his parents be. Look up Cackletta somewhere, let's take it one year later, k?"

I took the 1992 population list, a thick book stuffed with names.

"Just gotta keep lookin', see!" I browsed through the names, luckily first names where alphabetically ordered, and I looked up 'C'.

"You know that you sound like..""Popple, yeah yeah! Cute little bastard!"

I exclaimed. "Eureka, take a look, it's in a book!" I pointed at the name, Cackletta Gera Jiji, there we had it, it was wonderful.

"Nothing Fawful related, nope." I flipped the pages quickly to 'F', and toggled the pages, for some odd reason there was no names until 'f, a, z,' meaning that 'f, a, w,' was missing. I was confused.

Peasley snapped his fingers and grabbed the book from my hands. He took the beginning of 'F', and stretched the old thick book to reveal it's middle, and between the pages an old ripped piece popped up.

"It's torn out!" I exclaimed! "Fink-rats I have fury, who did that!" It was confusing and weird, it must have been made by purpose…

But why?

"Tough luck, princess!" Peasley didn't sound very surpriced about it.

"Would you help me look trough the rest of the books?" I begged, and looked at him with a helpless smile.

He looked at me and it took a couple of seconds before he moaned a yes and loaded his embrace with as much as he could carry and the two of us cooperated with the research.

"You're so kind to a koopa, prince." I smiled tauntfully, scrolling through 1993. "Koopa or not, you're a lady." He smiled. "I'm good for all people."

"Except Fawful that you ripped apart with your sword." I nodded towards the lance in his belt.

He hadn't much more to say. I folded up the first page of 'F', and to my surprice yet again, the page was ripped clear off the book. This time it had been ripped right in the middle and spared the left name column.

"What in the name of Miyamoto's mom! This is suspicioooous!" I put my hands on my hips. Peasley had opened 1994, It looked the same.

"These pages must have been ripped out for a reason, by Cackletta surely." He put his fingers by his chin.

"She's still in here!" I had folded up Cacklettas name once more.

"Let's see after Cackletta's death and before the dark-star incident, let's get 2005!" I pointed my finger up high.

"You seem really excited about it." Peasley helped me get out another book. I felt that he was very unsure and cunfused over my behavior, but I had just started my research.

I sped through the pages, and unfortunately cut my finger. I squeaked and put the finger in my mouth. Peasley didn't seem to notice, and I got to the next page. I stared confusedly at the next ripped out page. I threw the book to the table and groaned.

"How about last year, 2012." I pointed over at Peasley, he shrugged "The 2'10th century books are upstairs." He went for the exit. "Is it okay If I snag this book for investigation?" I held up the population record from 1993. "Whatever, nobody reads that." And he went towards the stairchase up.

We reached upstairs and I was getting tired, my finger hurting and this feeling of mystery creeped me out. Lady Lima met us just when we came upstairs. "Found what you were looking for?" She asked kindly.

I folded up the page I had put a paper piece as bookmark in to show her.

She looked at it with a blank face. "You have anything to do with Fawful being missing in these books?" I closed it again to show off the cover.

Lady Lima made a puzzeling expression. "Cackletta must have done something." "She's not gone from it!" I exclaimed. And put the book under my arm. "Is there any more copies I can get, maybe telephone books from old times or other crime records. I wanna see what the sweetie-bean has been doing."

"And we need the record book from 2012." Peasley added and smiled towards me. "Oh you young." She shook her head. Just when I was into it I asked the weirdest question; "Have you known Kamek Miss Lima?"

She looked back at me as she showed me into the castle. "Of course, I've had many appointments with him in the past, an old companion like Toadsworth." She nodded. "What about him?" She then asked.

"Oh, you know, he brought me into the koopa clan and was a big part of making me a princess. Just curious." I shrugged.

She led us to another big hall, it was a huge castle, but not as big as papa's one. There was a little bookshelf she went up too and got up a book, a much larger one than the older, cause the population had obviously increased.

"I haven't looked in this one to be honest." Lady Lima commented and went through the pages in that book for me. "I have but I weren't close to thinking about Fawful." Peasley flicked his hair again.

"What in the name of Beanstar!" Lady Lima suddenly called out.

Peasley and I stared at the book, with another ripped out page.

"There's something weird going on, did Fawful know you where coming?"

"I don't even know If he's alive at all!" I exclaimed to Peasley.

"I am sorry princess…" "S'alright, s'alright!" I replied her.

"I'm gonna go to starbeans café and to have a coffee and continue brainstorming, I really appreciate your help though!"

The both said farewell to me and I left down to Beanbean castle town.

Allowed to keep the book I took a seat at the café and started thinking once more, where to go, and who to ask for help.

I picked a Teeheespresso for funs sake and sat down at the counter to continue my scribbles on old school Fawful. First picture was based of the 'orignal Nintendo artwork', and then I drew some other. A Fawful with fury, a sad one, and a happy one like good 'ol Fawful should be.

"Hey, that looks neat!" The Beanish behind the counter commented.

I blushed and thanked him. "Where are you from?" He asked me, I looked at him a little shy to reply.

"I'm from Darkland in the Mushroom kingdom." I said and smiled.

"I see, you got Fawful on there." He pointed at my drawing.

"You draw pretty cool, not many artists around here." He said.

"Oh well, I'm honored. Thanks." I said and got back to drawing.

"So what are you doing here, mission from that King Koopa guy?"

He wouldn't shut up, but I appreciated somebody caring.

"No, I'm on my own mission. I'm going to find out what happened to Fawful at all cost!" I knit my fist.

"Oh." He smiled. "That's rather strange." He said.

"I was already at the castle earlier. Every record of him was ripped out of the book like it was intentional not to find him or learnt anything about him." I said and took a sip of the rich creamy coffee. The cheer tastiness made me want to giggle, it was probably intentional.

"You know that the superstar saga movie is going on, you should totally watch it, the yoshi theater is not too far away."

My eyes peered open and an excitement filled my heart.

"I really need to go see that!" I exclaimed.

I soon packed up my things and finished my coffee, I waved to the Bean in the café and left. I followed the maps over the town and reached to the well known yoshi theater. I looked over the posters, they were actually playing superstar saga! At four o'clock, that was just in fifteen minutes!

I went up to the cashier and purchased a ticket, the person in the counter was unsure about me, but as soon as I mentioned I was a princess, they sold me a ticket at the front row. The minutes ticked until the show started.

I looked over the yard, on the big sign decorated with many of them neon yoshi-eggs, and the time was in. Beanishes and Yoshies waiting on the yard with me crowded at the entrance, me resulting to be last coming in.

"Not the way of treating a princess!" I exclaimed above the chattering to catch some attention, but it didn't seem to work, even wearing my crown and all. I was still in lousy all-day clothes.

I got a seat at the front and the theater hushed. I realiced a big man had taken a seat next to me, I glanced up on him, and it was nobody else but Boddle! The founder of the theater himself! I kept quiet and so it started.

I experienced such excitement, I had played the game myself and everything that played infront of my eyes where a feel of nostalgia and wonderfullness.

There was Fawful and Cackletta! I gasped of excitement as the scene played with the Peach-bots and Mario stomping in as their plan were nearing success. Mario beat Cackletta down, Fawful captured her soul into his headgear and nearing another battle with the brothers, Prince Peasley jumped in and tore poor little Fawful into bits.

The Theater went 'ooh' and 'aah' when Mario did his moves, while I sat there, all alone crying my eyes out. There was papa and popple, their faces got beaten up. There was Peasley again, praised and good words were told. There came Bowletta, trasformed out of my wounded father.

Everything was unfair, even though it was beautifully made and everything was perfect, a deep hatered black as winter night-sky grew in my heart for everybody.

It ended and the ending text scrolled by, producers, people and more people. The theater was slowly emptying except for myself and Boddle left next to me, were looking at the scrolling text. I had to collect myself before I exited.

"Masterpiece, isn't it." Boddle commented suddenly.

I agreed quietly and wiped some tears off my face. I was lucky I didn't put on my make-up today, or else I would be sogged down.

He slurped down a can of chuckola-cola.

"What was your favorite part. Mine was myself." He grinned.

"Oh I don't know." I sighed. "I must confess I was quite hurt by it." I looked at him with his silly costume. He started laughing horribly, and I felt offended.

"Oh, shut up! You are offending the greatness of the Koopa clan right at this moment!" I stood up. "Didn't mean any bad." He adruptly stopped and stroke his mustache. "Well you did. The whole movie was just about those plumber jerks that kept squashing every living thing I loved, I'm gonna rip their staches off once I get back home!" I stood up.

"Girl, they're the reason for those amazing customer-hoearding neon eggs outside … " "Let me tell you something", I stuck my hand into my purse. Searched around, grabbed in the emptiness. I held the bag up to my face and looked through it. My eyes didn't seem to see or grasp anything.

"God dammit, It's too dark in here!" I stomped out, luckily Boddle as well, lift his big 'ol self of the chair and went out into the light. Once I reached outside I stared intenselly down into the bag. This wasn't right.

The old record book was left, my cellphone, money, everything. But my notebook was completely vanished. I got awfully afraid, I couldn't have lost my art! It was the worst thing that could happen!

I stared over to Boddle, "My notebook's gone! I have to go in and look for it." Boddle didn't seem to care but drinking his cola, I sped back in. A pair of Yoshies were closing the entrance into the stage, but I convinced them to open for me. They lit up the hall, and I looked bellow the front row of seats, in the seats, in the second row and it's seats, IT WAS GONE!

I couldn't hold my tears for myself. "Where is it! Who would steal a lousy notebook! Curse this place I wanna go home!" I exploded and ran out into the courtyard. "Popple you bastard, If you were in there I'm gonna freaking break your neck you fink-rat!" I exclaimed into mid air.

I turned back, a bunch of Yoshies, Boddle and his assistant stared at me.

No reply from anywhere, just the evening breeze blowed through the air.

"I'm done!" I pulled up the iPhone from the purse and dialled a number.

Putting the phone to my ear and listened to the tones. It picked up and I heard my dad's safe voice. "Daddy, hi." I stuttered, still sniffing.

"Hey darling, how's it going!" He sounded happy. "This place sucks."

I said and turned my back to the residents at the Yoshi Theatre.

"I told you sweet, why did you go there." Dad had a caring tone.

"So what happened, tell daddy." He said.

I explained about the record books, ripped out pages, the Beanbean court, Yoshi Theatre, the awful movie, that asshole Boddle and my book that had gone. I was hurt when I heard papa chuckle.

"Dear, you're worrying too much, a book!" He said.

"You have to chill now, you're a Koopa, you need to get over the obsticles, you have more time in Beanbean, just don't give up."

I didn't know what to reply, but I knew dad was right, I got worried too easily, and I'm a princess, I can tell anyone to find my book for me.

"Now do the koopa and own those green butts! Show who's boss!"

I started to giggle. "Thanks dad, I love you." He said he loved me back, and I put away my phone.

"Hey, you want some Chuckola Cola at my brother Bubbles place?" Boddle had put a hand at my shoulder. I peeked up at the odd man, and nodded.

"Sure thing, Boddleee.." I hesitated.

The sun was going down and I trotted alongside Boddle and his nerd assistant towards Chateau de Chucklehuck. I was nervous all the way there, and as we entered the Chuckola hallway I was more nervous than ever.

Cork and Cask, I thought, they could be here any minute.

"Monsieur Boddle, oui, oui!" A voice called out, yes, I was right.

"Ah, mon dieu! We 'ave ze visitor!" Two Beanishes in red and green came up to us. "Thought the little beaut would like a sip of real Chuckola Cola." Boddle nodded to me. I frowned towards him.

"Oui!" One of them called out, "Oui, oui!" Did the next.

"'Ave mon mademoiselle had ze tasting of le Chuckola Cola before?"

I actually liked these two dudes, I've always liked french people.

"Non." I grinned. "Ah, tres bien! Mademoiselle parle en Francais!" The red one was talking, and the green agreed with him.

"Come, come with moi! Allez hop!" He said and they hopped over to a counter with taps, they put up glasses and filled them to the brim with bubbling soda. I never liked any Cola, but this might be different!

"'Ave mon mademoisella heard ze tail au Bubbles?" The green dude asked and handed me a glass. I sniffed shy on the drink, as I always do and raised my head. "I do know how Chuckola Cola is made, but not more than that." "Oh lala!" The green said. "Cask let her have le sip, oui!"

Cork and Cask had their eyes on me as I were to taste my first Chuckola Cola, while Boddle was washing everything down his throte at once.

I put the glass at my lips and tilted it carefully down for a tiny sip.

The sip wasn't big enough to taste more than a fizzling sweetness. I took a larger sip and taste exploded in my mouth. It was delicious! I couldn't even explain the taste sensation produced only by a mouthful.

I swallowed as I had finished the tasting and peeked up at Cork and Cask that were staring at me In excitement.

"Tell us! Tell how it tasted, oui!" I gave them a smile.

"It was delicious!" I said joyfully and took another sip off it.

I ended up talking to them till the night went dark, I told them about my story, they told me their own stories, brewing Chuckola Cola and about almost everything with Beanbean. Sooner or later though I got very tired, and I had to go and hit the sheets.

"Nous really enjoyed vous visit, mademoiselle!" Cork Shouted at the door as I was leaving. "You can come back anytime!" Cask waved me goodbye alongside his brother, and I waved back to them, "If I have time, bye!"

And so the chuckola trees covered the mansion and I walked alone back.

Through the gates, over the grasslands, onto the path, and to the beanbean castle town, where dad had reserved a room for me in the best hotel being there.

I entered, said my name and got my key, I never checked in earlier so I had no idea what to expect of my room. Ofcourse my sweet daddy had gotten me a room at the top floor. I walked up to the door, and opened it up with the key. Etering I saw the sweetest little room.

It was light green from top to bottom, a big bed for two, even just being one, and a big window with castle beanbean right outside. It was beautiful lit up against the night sky, and I tared my clothes off to finally get to bed.

It was half past eleven, not too late, before closing my eyes I sent the tiniest text message for dad, 'Gnight, 3', of pure laziness. I waited a while for the reply but it didn't seem to come. I lay down on the fluffy cushion and closed my eyes. It was soft and warm, really comfortable.

I fell asleep even if the loss of the notebook and the pages nagged my mind.

I woke up when my phone chimed. I shot up from the bed and grabbed the phone to answer the call. "Hey!" A little boy's voice shouted with excitement. The little brother of mine. "..Hello bj-baby." My own lousy voice replied. "You were sleepin' weren't you!" He giggled. "I were you little koopa brat." I stretched. "I'm sorry! When are you coming home?!" He sounded in pain about my expedition. "On Tuesday dear!" I swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"So watcha been doin'?" He sounded curious as he use to.

"Mm, talked to Peas-rat and queen bean, blaha, watched the M&L movie, and chugged about a gallon of cuckola cola. What about you?"

"Aww, you've been having fun!" He said. "Ludwig has been on me all the time! He never beat me, but he's looking at me like he wanna eat me!" Junior didn't sound at all happy.

"N'aww, baby!" I felt sorry for my darling for sure. "Daddy and Kamek's there for you darling, you know I love you!" I said, "I need to get dressed and venture out again, okay?" It took a few seconds for him to reply.

"Okay, I love you too." He said, I heard he was let down by his voice.

"And, kick Ludwig in the tummy for me, would you?" I tried to cheer up the situation, he made a short giggle, then we said goodbye once more, and the phone went back to it's quietness.

I took a long shower, rubbing the sleepiness out of my face and got dressed in the past day's clothes. A red long-sleeved shirt with buttons, and a pair of black jeans. I put my bag over my shoulder and looked once more for my notebook. It was nowhere to be seen. I put the hotel-room key in one of the side pockets of the bag, hoping Popple would be able to steal it, and the book under my other arm. It helped me explaining stuff better.

And so I went outside sniffing the nice sunny Beanbean air. Fawful is breathing just this air as well, a thought passed my mind. I went out into the main square of the town, and looked over, thinking where to have my breakfast, and where to go after that.

I stopped up in the square to glance around me, it was so clean and wonderful, little trees with Bean plants growing on them, circled by tiny iron fences, there was a fountain with running water, resembling some Beanish faces and around were little Beanish folk, enjoying their all day life, nobody too surprice about a strangers face.

A big poster caught my eye put up at a bulletin board, Woohoo hooniversity. I had to go there. Fawful must have studied there, and he is a man of science so he must have been seen there in later days, genious! I stared at it for a while, and then glanced the direction I guess it would be located.

"There it is, there's our face!" A voice called out suddenly. I couldn't detect where the voice was coming from, but I didn't care too much.

"Ma'am! Excuse me, ma'am!" It sounded like someone was calling for me, but I couldn't be sure if It was me the voice searched for, like who would want to have contact with me?

I turned my head a bit to the side, In the corner of my eye I saw a person, a Beanish with odd clothing as far as I could see, nearing me!

"Miss! Can I have a word with you, pretty please!"

He sounded awfully kind, and I turned further to realize he really were trying to talk to me, or was it really he? It was Harhall!

"Oh, perfect, perfect!" He exclaimed, I was pretty confused, I just stood there. "Oh such a darling face! Could you maybe do me a favor ma'am!" He were waving his hands in the air like a mad person, I blushed deeply.

"Oh, okay." I smiled. "See what finds you can have at a shopping round!" He lay his arm around my shoulder, and I felt awfully awkward.

"How does your face on the front page of Harhall fashion magazine sound!" He stretched his arm towards the big sun on the sky.

"Excuse me!" I gasped, Harhall was the biggest fashion magazine in the kingdoms! I couldn't believe this, I weren't even into fashion!

"But I haven't had breakfast yet." I made a bad excuse.

"Oh my!" Harhall laughed, "Come over to my studio! You can have breakfast with me, and we'll discuss FASHION! Every girl's dream!" He dragged me away from the square, he was very stubborn.

"Eh, I have no taste in fashion, I'm a comic artist." I smiled nervously.

"Then you shall be taught by the great Harhall, darling!" He was positive about it. Then I thought an extra round. He might have designed some of Fawful's capes for sure! Even Harhalls own clothes reminded me of him!

"Sounds great, wow I'm honored, you popped up a little randomly there."

"I know, I know! But when I saw your face I couldn't resist but snag you before someone else does!" I blushed even more.

"So how old are you?" He asked, just when we got to cross over the bridge to his studio outside town. "I'm 15.""Perfect!" He squealed.

"You're from the Mushroom kingdom aren't you?"

"I am!" I said, predicting he saw my Bowser emblem at the back of my shirt. "The designs there are so flat! I will show you the style, and you'll come home looking like a superstar!" He straight his arms out once more.

On a charming little isle were Harhalls studio, and he weren't afraid to point it out, but a huge screen shouted Harhall at the top of the little cottage. "Come in wont you!" He wouldn't let me walk myself but pushing me into the studio.

It was one single big room with posters over the walls marketing Harhall designs, a counter with a Beanian that must work for Harhall, and magazines thrown out all over the counter. Chairs, big mirrors, dressers, full rows with clothes hanging and drawers with cloth and sewing devices.

Harhall clapped his hands together, "Put up some breakfast for me and my dear visitor!" And with those words workers started speeding back and forth with plates and marmelade. Just like home, but I had never liked the sight.

"Come, come my dear! I want to hear everything about you!" He lead me out on a balcony that were located showing the beatiful view of the ocean that I couldn't name, but I knew It was the oho oasis side, that meant that my kingdom could be in view at the horizon.

I took a seat opposite of Harhall and flapjacks with several different jams and tea were in front of us. "Wow, you're so kind." I giggled the unsurest.

"That's who I am!" He smiled happilly. "Now bussiness talk! I really need to sew some clothes together for pretty little you! I have an idea!"

I kept quiet. "If I could take your clothes right there, and I will sew them to the lates Harhall fashion! And you'll become the coolest in town, and I will do it all for free!" He leaned towards me in excitement.

"For free?" I made a confused face. "If! If you put on the Bleetch summer wear and pose for our magazine!" He clapped his hands together.

"You mean you want ME, in the kingdoms hottest fashion magazine?!" I exclaimed.

"Darling, yes! You're gonna be the new thing!"

"Woa, I don't wanna become the new it, if you know what I mean, the princess buissness is good enough. But sure I could let you picture me."

"Did you just say princess!" He were to tip over his teacup.

"Yeah, got this right here", I pointed to my head where my silver crown sat remarking my possition.

"This is gonna be so perfect!" He was at the point of bursting into tears of his happiness, and it was a little humorous how he reacted against me.

"I'm not the best at posing though… And I can't wear tee-shirts." I smiled foolishly. "We're gonna style you up sweetie! Now eat your flapjacks so we can get started!"

Nobody had ever styled up me this much since the day I was crowned princess, then I really was drained with make-up. Harhall, or Bleetch as he told me to call him, had pushed me into the clothing booth to put on a bunch of weird Beanish-styled clothes, but he ditched the first five dresses at once, but finally chose the thing.

I'm not good at describing clothes but it was beautiful. Now they messed around in my face, and Bleetch were really picky and hard on his employees with exactly everything. What colors and layers of lipstick, every snip onto the nails and the shades of my face.

They didn't do too much to my hair but press it flatter and carefully cut my bangs straighter and shorter. They showed me in a mirror, and I saw an updated myself, such smooth skin, so perfectly put hair around my face, and clothes that fit my figure perfectly.

"You're beautiful darling! Now let's have some pictures taken!" Bleetch spun around crazily excited. He lead me into a room where a camera and a white screen were prepared all lit up with several big spotlights. A guy was there that were gonna take the photos, which I recognized from superstar saga as well.

Bleetch pushed me up on stage onto a black cross at the ground.

"Now make me proud darling!" He stepped back in the dark behind the camera man. "Oh, I have no idea." I stared straight faced, they probably couldn't see my red face behind all the make-up.

"Smile, smile dear!" Bleetch waved to me. "But…""No buts, smile!"

I made the silliest smile, but the failiure I felt made me fold myself down, and just then the camera went off in a shot, "Oh gosh, please!" I put up my head, and onther startling shot shone up my face, making me squeeze my eyes shut.

"OOOOH, YES! The innocence is flattering, keep it up princess!" I heard Bleetch, but my eyes only saw a fuzz of the light that struck me, I moved some hair from my face, and as I had expected the camera went off again. "You're sure about this Bleetch? I'm just the most awkward shy person." I rubbed my eye carefully with a finger. "Fits perfectly! The Koopa princess ain't a prom queen!"

I suddenly I realzied he had come up to me again, he pulled down the zipper on the leather short cardigan and and straighted out the poof of cloth underneath. "A few more shots then well have the next dress out!"

A few more shots there was, and Bleetch pulled me out again to re-dress me into something else.

This time it was a more tough looking, with intentional ripped up parts and strong colours, still on the odd Beanish style.

"Let's bring out the Bowser out of you!" Bleech shouted. Long sharp fake nails were put on my real ones, I used them as claws for the camera.

"That's right!" He clapped his hand, and I was getting more used to the camera.

Clothes were put on, and off, make-up continously re-painted.

"Oh that's right! Now gimme your love ones name for the camera!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" I giggled. "Don't be shy, show the world!"

"Okay." I took a breath, "Fawfuuul!" I put up my hands to the face and the shot was taken. But Bleetch didn't say any more for a few seconds.

"Okay, there's one set left and were done." Bleetch exited the photoroom.

"Alright, good." It had reached eleven o'clock the watch said. I didn't get up as late after all. My hair was combed and put up in a bun, and this time it was a summer dress. It was in a kind of Peasley style, and Bleetch had a surpricingly straight face. I didn't dare to ask if my shouting of Fawful had made him shocked or what.

I went up to the little 'X' mark, "Make a cute little curtsie, that'll be perfect." I grabbed the dress lightly and smiled. A shot was taken.

"The other direction." Another snap. "Perfect, one more. Turn your face for the sun." And the last flash of the camera lit up my face.

"Wonderful darling! Wonderful!"

I washed the make-up from my face myself and just put on a soft layer of a lipstick I liked, and mascara was left. "Can I see my pictures?" I asked, Bleetch had a devious smile looking on a screen of a computer where the pictures had been transferred. "You'll see in the magazine that come out the day after tomorrow."

"And my clothes?" I asked, he gave me a set of clothes he had made, "Your own fabulous ones will probably be done tomorrow, what's your number?" I put up my iPhone, and told him my number. "You can wear these in the meantime!"

It was a shirt that ended right above the belly-button, so it showed a bit of my bare skin, I guess it was the fashion in Beanbean, judging Bleetch wearing this as well. The shirt also had a long pointed collar, which I liked. It was a pair of baggy black pants with belt, and gray socks that reached to my ankles, and Queen Bean fashioned shoes.

"I like it, thanks." I went into the booth and got changed, and Bleetch really seemed to enjoy the outcome. "Fits you perfectly dear! Now go out there, the boys will come after you!" He pat my shoulder.

"Thank you Harhall, this was a really fun experience." I thanked him.

"And I maybe didn't tell you but I am here to find my one true love. Fawful. I just need to find him." He gave me a symphathised look.

Then he hugged me tight, and I hugged him back.

"I wish you the best of luck, I call you when you can come and get your clothes!" He waved to me as I went back to Beanbean square.

"Thank's for everything! You're a wonderful person." I waved to him, and I had a nice and thankful feeling inside as I left. Now I didn't know where to go next. But now I felt more Beanish than before.

"Stop the thief!" A voice exclaimed just when getting further into town. I looked my both ways, and a shadow ran past some buildings.

Peasley burst down from the sky with his flying bean and I watched confusedly as he dove down and were close to go down right in the thieves face.

He took a turn and suddenly raced towards me. It was the guy in purple in burret, struggling with a big sack. He ran past me and I turned around. "BITCH GOT MY NOTEBOOK!" I shouted. I saw him tilt his head towards my direction, but he then dissappeard through some bushes.

"Princess Ida, is that you?" Peasley came flying down.

I turned around to meet his face. "I were at Harhall's." I said.

"How's your searching going?" He smiled.

"No good. I've only been lured to drinking Chuckola Cola in masses and let me be model for Harhall and waste my whole morning."

I put my head down.

"And somebody have stolen my notebook! Who else would it be but Popple!" I clenched my fists. "I'm sorry to hear that?" He said as it was a question. "Would you like lunch at the castle with me?" Peasley pointed towards the big castle towering over everything in the little village.

"Sure thing, peas-rat." I moaned. "Maybe you could help me with some more research, you're here for the people right, any secret missions going on?" I looked at him. "No, not really. Well alright, gotta have something to do, looking for Fawful is better than nothing." He made a short sigh.

"Thanks Peas, I really appreaciate it." I said.

"Here, hop up!" Peasley stretched out his hand. "You kidding me, right." I stared at the bean with wings. "Come on, grab onto me!" He took my hand and pulled me up beside him. "I'm afraid of hights, bro!" I exclaimed. The bean started rising up, and I grabbed tightly around Peasley's waist, and he looked at me smiling.

"Don't even think about it pea-brainer, I belong to Fawful."

He looked away over the sky. "Why?" Peasley asked.

"I'm a bad guy, duuh!" "You don't have to like bad guys cause you're a bad guy." "I'm gonna push you off!" I said, still holding onto him tightly, but he stood straight and unmovable. "It's a long story. You don't wanna hear it." I said.

The bean sunk down to the roof of Beanbean castle, and I hopped off.

I took a better look at the view, sure I was safe at that place.

I saw Peach's castle, and oh boy I've never been happier seing that stupid castle before.

"Hey that's my home!" I pointed over at the castle. "See there." He said.

"Come with me" he grabbed a hold of my arm and he brought me down a few stairs from a hatch in the roof and we were inside the castle. I looked around, Bean symbols were just spammed along the walls it was sick.

"What would you like for lunch?" He didn't let go of my arm.

"Bitch please, let go." I was getting the unbelievable thought he had gotten the hots for me. The thought made me wanna bang my head against the wall thinking of Amber, my very best friend.

"That's how you behave towards a lady. You're a rude one." He put his chin up. "Whatever man." I felt a bit embarrassed but still did what my father always say you do, _every oppurtunity to be a badass take it_, or something. He said it once and got stuck, cause it was awesome.

"I'm just mad cause I wont get closer to finding my sweetiebean." I sighed and looked at Peasley again. He kept walking his fancy way, the golden hair bobbing teenily.

We reached a hall with a big table. "We're early." Peasley said.

It was as I had guessed, the diningroom. "Have a seat." He said and pulled out a chair and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Oh you're a real gentleman." I said and put up my hands like a silly princess and took a seat. "Now just wait and I'll get my mother and Lady Lima to join us." He exited the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I took a closer look over the room.

The walls were of some shiny turqoise material and as mentioned before beanbean emblems were over them. There was two floors, the one I sat in, and above were a floor that leaned over and had fence, which you could go to by walking up the big stairs at the end of the room. Everything was shiny and clean, and carvings were made on floors and pillars.

"Yoohoo princess Ida! I'm so glad you could join us!" A loud clear voice echoed, Queen Bean had entered. "I'm happy to meet you again Queen Bean." I nodded towards her. She sat down in the big chair, as I had expected, she wouldn't have room anywhere else, I forced my sight to my lap by that thought. Then came miss Lima and prince Peasley, and they sat down.

I wasn't very hungry but for a relief it was nothing more than chicken salad, which I ate in small bites, slowly. "Harhall took me in as model and offered me breakfast this morning, I'm a bit tired." I explained.

"Harhall took you in? Even I have difficult impressing him." Peasley's face sneered. "He is a bit of a pest, I didn't even want to. He's gonna publish me in the front page of Harhall fashion." I stared to the plate.

Peasley gaped eyes wide open.

"Peasley dear! You should be happy for her, you're too old for such publicity!" Queen bean hooted. "Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"However Ida! I told Peasley to get you invited for a reason!" Queen Beans loud voice had toned down a pitch. I looked at her. It had to with Fawful didn't it. "I were to bring up the question why little you are so concerned to find that bratty bean Fawful?" She tilted her head to the side. I was psychic. I knew it.

"I have no idea to explain it. I have always liked inventors that wear glasses and have something green on them. Just a fetish I guess. He's the cutest person that match this so far." I smiled. I considered it as a pretty good answer, being so awkward talking finding things to say.

"There's more that fits into that." Peasley huffed.

"My brother." I said. "That dad separated me from. Glad there's a Fawful in this world." I pressed my lips together.

"Now we're not sure if he really is in this world anymore." Queen Bean said softly. I peered my eyes at her with a furious glare. A shout saying shut up bubbled inside me, but a fear of saying it sat tight. "I'll at least try." A waver swung my voice. "Now there's something you got to show her Peasley." Lady Lima suddenly joined the conversation.

Peasley lent a thinking expression over to Lima, and she leaned forward to whisper a word in Peasley's ear. "Oh, I remember. Didn't they wreck that place?" I looked at Peasley too curious about what they were talking about. He soon met my eyes, and smiled. "There's a place you have to see if you're so interested in Fawful, I can take you there as we finish."

I breathed in maybe a little too loudly of excitement and I clapped my hands together. "You're making me excited now!" I said. "We'll go as soon as possible, I'm sure you'd like it." He nodded. I met Miss Limas face and she nodded in agree to me as well. Before we left It was a last thing I had to say. "Why are you being so kind to me anyways. I'm the daughter of the guy that were a part of destroying the kingdom." "Well you're not willing to destroy our kingdom!" Queen Bean smiled wide.

I smiled back to her, don't be so sure about that, a thought passed my mind, and I felt like laughing.

Prince Peasley took me outside. The sun was still big and casting it's warmth over our faces. "Come with me." Peasley nodded, and grabbed my arm again. I didn't use fury on him again, and followed him where he walked. As we walked several Beanish faces lift towards us, obviously questioning the two of us holding onto each other. Peasley just smiled towards them, but I turned my face away from them.

We passed the bridge over to the Beanbean outskirts, as Harhall had done. "So where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see." A bit later walking, he took a turn into a woodland that I didn't seem to recognize. It wasn't chateau de chucklehuck, well the Beanbean map in the game couldn't been super accurate. The unknown place were swallowed in a miserable fog, I couldn't say I was afraid, but a worry about what hid in there wrapped my soul.

Without doubting Peasley entered the foggy area, deeper in the fainter the sun shone over our faces, and it felt like he took a slight harder grip of me. "Peas-rat." I breathed. The mist had covered my face, and I couldn't see more than a meter in front of me. "We should be there soon." He said.

"There's not many beans that dares to go here." His eyes were soon pointed towards the ground.

There was a brick on the ground. And another one. Suddenly the fog started to clear up and in front of me was a pile of brick pieces, a devastated cottage. I stared at it. "Go on have a look." Peasley pointed towards the house. I was scared some spirit junk would jump on me, but I was curious, and tip-toed towards the building. It was a half wall, and the roof was bent, but still slightly in place just at that one wall. Bricks had fallen over pieces of metal I couldn't explain what it was, and the other half of the roof were crumbled on top of the corner.

"What is this place." I kicked a brick lightly. It didn't move an inch and sent a pain through my toes. I flinched, and looked up at Peasley that had his eyes focused on the other side. "This is where they lived." Peasley said, he looked at me and it took me a few seconds to realize who _they_ were. "Fawful and Cackletta?" I pressed my lips tight together.

Peasley didn't answer, but I knew this was true. I looked around a bit more. And something caught my eye.

I went up to it. It was a pipe with a tip looking like a set of fangs, sticking out from under a piece of roof. I bent down, and grabbed a hold of the roof. "Princess, you shouldn't be doing that-""I don't care!" I pushed up the roof, and gripped the pipe. Peasley came up and held onto the roof for me, and I pulled out the odd pipe-ish object, and I immediately detected what it was. It was a helmet, a glass sphere with rockets at the side, the left one was crooked and the right had It's rocket just missing.

The glass was crackled and dirty, so I made an attempt to rub some dirt off while sitting on the concrete floor that was left of the building. It was wet but I didn't care. I rubbed a bit of the glass clear, and through it I saw a set of letters, I lift the helmet and bellow on the edge it said _F.G_.

"Fawful Gerakobits." I sniffled, and took the helmet in my arms. It was pretty small, a little bit smaller than my own head size. It was the headgear Fawful had in Superstar saga. It must have been left here when the place was decided to be destroyed.

I rubbed my cheek against the intact part of cold glass. A warm hand was put on my shoulder. "Do you think he's gone?" It was all quiet around me, my cheek left the hard glass. "Peasley." I looked up the second after his hand was slid off my shoulder. "Peasley!" I pushed myself up. I heard a pair of running feet leaving into the fog. "Peas-rat!" I exclaimed. "What, what is it?" His voice came the opposite direction of were the feet had left, I turned around sharply. "Where'd you go, dude, you scared me." I growled. "Since you found that helmet thing I guessed there'd be more junk that could be plucked up before anybody else does it."

"So you didn't put-" I lowered my head in thought. No it couldn't.

"What do you think I should do with this?" I asked Peasley. He looked at me. "Princess, I suggest you do not bring that thing out of this area..." I looked at it's dirty glass, and apparent sharp pieces sticking out of it, this was nothing to put on display or even be proud of to have with me. The Koopalings would only get curious and poke it until their fingers was torn up by glass splinter. That wouldn't be any wonderful sight.

"Am I just gonna leave it here?" I said and felt on the rusty piece of rocket. "I suggest you put it under somewhere where It can't be found." Peasley said and put his hands on his hips. "Well alright pretty prince." I looked around the area, and saw a hole between a few big rocks, I got over to it and peeked down, it was pretty deep, so I crammed the helmet in there in it's entirety. Maybe I could get papa fly by here and pick it up for me. It was Fawful's past possession after all and it would be nice to get something that had to do with him, if he happened to be... Gone.

Peasley picked up a flat piece from somewhere, and dropped it on the hole. He then rubbed his hands together to clean off the mess on his gloves. "So princess, shall we be going?" He had a faint smile.

"Yeah, yeah." I pouted with my lips. We walked in silence back to Beanbean castle town."Anything more you'd like to do ma'am? So I could assist you?" Peasley asked me. "No I'm a bit tired of your face, I'll do fine." I said."Alright. Then It is here we say goodbye." He bowed down.

"Bye green-face!" I turned around and started walking.

"Farewell mean-spirited princess." He stated back. I chuckled.


End file.
